Fatalism
by Evangeline11
Summary: Set in Silver Millennium. Sailor Saturn is taken from her resting place and Princess Serenity seeks to save her. To do so, she has to go to the one place she is forbidden: Earth. The doomed destiny of the Kingdoms, that was once set in stone, is beginning to be chizzled out one piece at a time. Though it may not be a good thing. Serenity/Atem, Hotaru/?, Minako/?
1. The Guardians

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
**THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

_"Hey, Saturn?... Why do you fight?" a curious gaze, the beautiful clear waters of the Sea of Serenity that nearly surrounded the ethereal palace._

_"To protect you Serenity. And to protect the Moon Kingdom." serious violet eyes looked up at the star lit sky._

_"Have you ever... killed anyone?"_

_Silence, "... No... Though it is my job to do so whenever our peace is threatened."_

_"Promise me you won't! I know you're the princess of death and destruction... but that doesn't mean you have to follow that path." the wind blows the soft grass around them. They were alone._

_"Little Bunny... That is my destiny. I-"_

_"You don't have to follow it! I... I want to live in a word without killing... Without pain. It may sound naive and childish, but it is what I am going to work towards when I take my mothers place. I believe, that we don't have the right to take anyone's life... Anyone...and everyone deserves the right to alter their own paths... Don't you think so?"_

_It was naive. Such a place would never exist. "Some are just plain evil my princess. There is no rhyme or reason for the horrible deeds they inflict upon the world."_

_Sad eyes, sad smile. "I don't think so... I don't think the way of the cosmos is so... black and white like that. There is always a reason for what someone does. You just have to dig deep enough to find it."_

_"...What will you do if their reason is they enjoy it?"_

**...**

Crystal blue eyes opened up to a white ceiling. That dream again. It had been two years since then. Sitting up in her bed, Princess Serenity gazed down at the white sheets that covered her. Her golden blonde hair pooled around her waist, slightly shinning in the light that came from the open balcony next to her. Quietly, she stepped out of her bed and walked over to the billowing curtains. Night had finally fallen in her kingdom. The moon had rotated to face the beautiful blue and green planet of Earth. She wondered how long she had been asleep for.

The people of the moon were mostly nocturnal. Long ago it had been their task to watch over the earthlings, or Tellurian race. Being so young they were in need of guidance and protection by the great Lunarians. While the Tellurians slept peacefully, her people would guide them in their dreams. However, the residents of Earth were a dominant species, and soon stopped listening to their guardians. They became jealous of the long lives of the people of the moon, and fearful of their magical powers. Now the two kept away from each other. The moon kingdom prospered, and was still in charge of the other planets, due to them having the most powerful weapon of all.

Her blue eyes narrowed. No, it wasn't right to call something so pure and holy a weapon. It was a beacon, a symbol for hope. At least that was how she planned on using it once she inherited the legendary Ginzuishou, to bring an era of true peace to the Silver Millennium. Just like she had promised Saturn those three years ago.

Grabbing her cloak to cover her exposed arms from her nightgown, she headed out of her room and down the long corridor. A few guards greeted her as she walked by. She smiled and nodded to them. As she entered the lush gardens of the palace she took a right at the fountains and made her way towards a separate building in the far back. It wasn't as grand looking as the rest. Few dared to go anywhere near it. The outside looked like a small temple. Vines stretched out along its walls. It was fairly new, only a little over four years old, so not too make cracks had made their way through the white stone yet. The twin doors were locked and barred shut. It would take at least five mean to lift the heavy slab from the hooks that held it, and only one person held the key to the lock. Queen Serenity never approved of her daughter sneaking away to this place. It was forbidden to enter unless the three talismans of the farthest planets in their solar system awoke what was inside.

However this did not stop the golden haired princess in any way from getting inside. It had taken a few months in the beginning, but Serenity had finally found a weak point. To the left side, where the weeds and ivy were thickest, a few of the sturdier plants had managed to worm their way through the concrete and marble. When she found this she began to chip away and dig at the base of the wall. Eventually the hole was large enough for her small form to squeeze through. She only had to loosen a tile on the other side and then she could come up through the floor into the temple. She hid the entrance when she was done with a large stone that she could roll into place and the plants.

Moving said camouflage now, she removed her pristine, light lavender cloak and replaced it with a dirt covered tawny one that had been bundled under a bush. After making sure it was secured tightly around her, she wiggled her way through her little tunnel, pushed up the tile, and pulled herself through to the other side. Replacing the marble slab she brushed what she could off and turned around. The place was completely dark, however with her lunar eyes she could see well enough. Carefully she made her way from this room to the door that led to the next. It was an iron door, and was hard for her to push open. When she finally managed to make a space large enough for her to slip through she did so. It shut behind her, but no longer was it dark. A soft purple glow was based at the front of this new room.

A large crystal structure rested on top of an alter rested there. Nothing else occupied the surrounding area. No pews, nor tributes. No painted murals of the past royal figures or celestial beings like in other temples. It was entirely plain.

Walking up to the alter the princess smiled sadly. Just through the crystal casing a figure could be seen. It was a girl. She was small in stature, just like herself. Her chin length ebony hair was spread around her heart shaped face. A white bodice with flower petal like sleeves clung to her form. A purple skirt and sailor collar were attached to it. At the tip of the collar rested a maroon bow with a spiky crystal serving as a broach. Purple, knee-high, lace up boots adorned her feet as a golden tiara with a florescent gem rested on her forehead. Only a single marking was carved at the face of the stone alter the girl slumbered upon. It was a strange "h" looking symbol with the long stem having a cross through it. It was the symbol of the great ringed planet, Saturn.

"Hello Sailor Saturn. I came to visit you again, but I guess you can already see that." Serenity said with a giggle. Turning, she sat down with her back pressed against the stone and looked up at the void ceiling. "My studies are going well. Princess Ami, you know Sailor Mercury, has been teaching me a lot. She's finally allowed to live here. It was hard negotiating with her parents. You know how Mercury laws are. Women aren't supposed to be scholars. But she is so smart and has taught herself so much just by reading the books in our libraries and archives. Mama thinks it's silly that she's not supposed to learn anything, but she of course didn't tell her parents that."

"Oh and Princess Minako has yet another poor guy she is falling for. The last one ended up engaged and you know her, she refuses to have anything to do with taken men. At least we have that in our saving graces." she laughed at that, it echoed around her and she quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want anyone to catch her here. Sighing after a moment's silence, she tapped her cheek, "let's see. Princess Rei is visiting her kingdom at the moment. Apparently there was another riot. The people of Mars can be so hotheaded and once they're done fighting about the littlest thing they go off and get drunk together. Poor Princess Rei has to keep going back and forth. It causes her to get short with me sometimes too."

"Jupiter, which I now know is named Princess Makoto, is an excellent baker. I think you knew that though. She said you two knew each other since your planets were so close and your parents often held council for related issues. She misses you, you know? You only got to see one another a few times when you were younger, but she said you were always so sweet and gentle. And you were the best helper she's ever had at making cakes! I'm not so good because I always try to eat the batter."

Silence took over now. Serenity kept a smile on her face but was fighting to hold back the sadness she was feeling in her heart. Bringing her knees up to her she folded her arms on top, and hid her face in them. Saturn wouldn't be happy if she saw her princess cry. Doing her best, she fought off the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. When she felt she had some control again, she lifted her head just slightly, so her chin was still resting on her arms.

"It's been so long since I last saw you open your eyes. I miss them. Princess Rei's eyes are the same color, but they are harsher looking... Don't tell her I told you that!" she smiled at that and got up. Her bottom was hurting sitting on such a hard ground. "I really need to remember to bring a cushion in here. Hey, Saturn, is it alright if I visit you again sometime soon?"

Looking back at the sleeping girl she received no audible answer, but she knew her longtime friend wouldn't mind. "Okay! I'll see you soon then."

With that she made her way across the room and out the iron door. When she was through her tunnel, had covered it back up, and replaced the dirty cloak with the clean one, she then made her way out of the foliage. Once again, no one was around to see her leave the temple. No one dared go near the sleeping place of the herald of ruin. Serenity frowned at that title. Her friend, almost sister, had been imprisoned in that place for almost three years now. All for a crime she didn't commit, and because people feared the omen she stood for. However, the young princess knew her friend was a kind and lovely person. Saturn hated the dark powers she held, and would never dream of using them lightly.

When the council ruled that she was to be put into a comatose state Serenity had a fit. When the sentence had been carried out she locked herself away in her room and wept. Queen Serenity came to her at one point to comfort her daughter. She had voted against the dark girls' cruel fate, but she was outnumbered and if she had used her power and position as queen to out rule them, it would've made the kingdom unstable. The people's fear had nearly threatened their peace. When she was finally able to get away from her advisors and council she appeared before her daughter. She held her as she wept and even allowed herself to cry.

"Why mom? Why are people so cruel? She didn't do it, and she would never harm anyone." the princess had sobbed.

"I know darling. But people, even Lunarians, fear what is an inevitable fate to us all. Saturn knew this, she was the embodiment of death and destruction, and she understood that it made everyone uncomfortable."

"Who cares if those pompous bigots were 'uncomfortable'? She was still a person! She still had feelings and fears just like the rest of us!... She didn't deserve this."

The memory from that time faded from Serenity's mind. She was now back in her bed room were a few women were present to help her become presentable for another day at court alongside her mother. She let out a sigh. She hated such long doting hours going over treaties and scrolls about every problem, complaint, and tiny issue. However, she had to get used to it if she was going to be a good queen when her time came. Trudging over she went behind the small screen to change out of her cloak and nightgown into a dress they had selected. The top was white except for the sheer, slightly puffy, golden sleeves that bunched at her wrists. The bottom of the dress was gathered and double layered. The first being the same white fabric as the top and then the sheer gold one over it. It was very pretty, but she felt it would be wasted on such a boring day.

"Another bright shining day princess." one of the women said with a sly smile. It was common knowledge to the servants and help of the palace that Princess Serenity did not like the tedious work of managing a kingdom.

A groan was their answer and the women laughed as they continued aiding their princess.

**...**

Princess Minako gazed longingly outside the tall windows of the throne room. She and the other princesses, minus Rei, were standing at attention as they waited for their queen to return from showing her daughter some of the ropes. Presently the three planetary princesses were in their warrior forms known as Sailor Senshi. Princess Minako, or Sailor Venus, stifled a yawn as she continued to just stand there. Sailor Mercury was going over some information with a black cat named Luna. The feline was the most trusted advisor to the queen followed by a male white cat named Artemis. The two could change into humans at will, but preferred their more, well, compact forms.

Sailor Jupiter looked equally as bored as herself. The tall fighter was trying to keep from nodding off at the moment. Slightly elbowing her comrade to get her attention she ended up startling the girl into a battle stance. This quickly gained the notice of everyone else presently in the room. Both froze for a split second, and then regained their composures as a few chuckles were heard. The green clad princess threw a glare at her commanding leader before gazing forward just as the queen entered. The majority of the room instantly kneeled, while the senshi bowed at the waist. At the queens nod, all straightened.

The two lunar royals walked over to their thrones and sat down gracefully. It had taken months for their princess to learn how to sit properly without musing her dress or stumbling about. Now they were quite proud of her. She was turning into a fine heir. That is until she began to dose off as the talks began.

Venus held in her giggles as the princess snored slightly when one lord began discussing crop ratios. Luna was practically vibrating with anger. She wouldn't dare wake the princess though. Not after the last time when a simple nudge from the cat had caused the girl to startle so badly she jumped up, only to trip on her dress and go tumbling done the few steps up to the thrones. It had been a horrifying moment. For not only the princess's safety, but also for her obvious lack of interest in anything the nobility cared to discuss.

That was not to say she didn't care for her people. She cared very much. But sitting in a stuffy room all day listening to every statistic and proposal was just not her style. She had expressed many a times that she preferred to be out amongst her people, to hear and see everything directly. She got along with most people, even among the more common born. The only people she didn't like were the more blue-bred council members. Venus couldn't blame her though. Not only did the old geezers imprison one of the princess's closest friends, but they were also very narrow minded and hung up on the "old ways."

When the senshi and princess were finally given leave, they didn't hesitate to do so. Upon leaving the room, Serenity stretched her arms. "Oh man, I don't know how much more of that I could take."

"You were asleep the whole time though." Mercury pointed out.

The golden haired girl threw her a grin, "I know, but that throne is so uncomfortable to sleep on."

This caused both Sailor Mercury and Jupiter to falter in their steps. However, Venus wore a wicked grin as she looked sidelong at her princess, "well you wouldn't be so sleepy if you weren't always sneaking off so early. Are you seeing someone perhaps?"

Serenity froze as the other two gasped. "What? Princess you mustn't! Think of the scandal!" cried the blue haired warrior

"I would do no such thing to my reputation!" she yelled back, blushing at the mere thought of such a tryst. Jupiter seemed to realize what, or rather who, her fair princess was sneaking off to see. She herself had never visited that place. Not out of fear, but out of guilt for not being there to protect her fellow senshi.

The brunette smiled and ruffled the top of Serenity's head, "our princess is way to innocent for such talk. Besides, we best hurry and escort her to her lessons before we go train."

The girls nodded and continued on through the halls. Venus lead the way, still trying to figure out what her charge was up to. They had been friends for the past three years now. She was the first of the Inner Senshi to be introduced to the royalty of the moon as she would be the leader of her fellow inners. According to Artemis, she was not the first of the planetary princesses to meet with them though. The princess of Pluto had been there at the birth of Serenity, and constantly visited throughout the years when not busy with her duties as Time Guardian. The princesses of Uranus and Neptune had only visited the moon kingdom a handful of times before. The first time being when Serenity turned ten. That was six years ago. They too were older, and had obligations to fulfill in the outer reaches of their solar system. It was their job to keep invading forces at bay.

Then there was the last of the designated Outer Senshi. The princess of Saturn. However if her studies were true, the girl had been labeled an abomination by her own people. It was Queen Serenity who had taken her in when she was finally cast out of her home. It was said she had been two years older than Princess Serenity. However due to her hibernation she was now a year younger. Within her crystal confines, no time passed. She would remain that way forever until the time came for her to fulfill her birth right. The thought made Venus shudder.

She had only seen the girl a few times in the short time before her imprisonment. Constantly being Princess Serenity's silent shadow. Sailor Saturn had vowed to protect the moon princess no matter what after her life had been spared by the queen. Serenity treated the girl like a sister when they were alone. At the time, Venus didn't get much of a chance to get to know the silent warrior. Her first year on the moon was mostly spent getting over the time difference, as Venusians were a lot like Tellurians and rose with the sun instead of waking for the night, and training to become the leader. From what she could tell, Saturn was a good person and adored their princess greatly. Having not all the information on the crime Saturn was accused of, which ended in her eternal sleep, Venus had no way of saying whether the girl was innocent or guilty.

She hoped for Serenity's sake she was the first.

"Here you go princess. Try to stay awake this time. You'll get punished again by your royal instructor." Venus said with a wink as they came to the library the Lunarian had her courses in.

"Aw, but Lady Haruna will probably find something to punish me for anyways." she whined

"That's because you usually end up doing something." Jupiter pointed out. The girl huffed but walked inside. When guards took up stations at the entrance the three made their way to the training yards.

"When did Princess Rei say she would be returning?" Venus inquired.

Mercury tapped her chin, "she is hoping to be back sometime tomorrow. The riot was caused by a family feud between two noble houses and the commoners got involved."

Holding the back of her head with her hands Jupiter sighed as she looked up at the star lit sky, "man, I swear some of those people will fight about anything. Rei seems good at calming them down though."

"They love their princess." Venus shrugged, "she has a strong will and has averted many disasters they might've encountered thanks to her psychic abilities."

As they reached the yard they noticed a few squads of newer soldiers being trained in close combat. Walking over to their reserved section, the three began their stretches. Usually they paired off, but seeing as they were a member short the three would have to take on each other. It would be good practice for them, and it was something new. Venus sized up her "enemies." Jupiter was a tough opponent. She was tall and a bit more muscular than the blonde. Mercury was a strategist, her moves were calculating and very damaging even though physically she was the weakest. This was certainly going to be interesting.

**...**

Serenity watched as her instructor went on about the ancient civil wars of the earth kingdoms. She had heard all about them before. Princess Ami had been fascinated by the division of the earth when she first read about them and had not stopped talking about the subject for a month. In a way, they also marveled the lunar princess. The planet had been split into five sections and due to this they were the only planet that did not harbor a Sailor Senshi. The rulers of the far north were lead by the noblest of Tellurian blood, King Prometheus the VII and his queen. Their son was Prince Endymion. Their land, named Elis, was rich and flourished for most of the year. However their winters were harsh being so high up on the blue planet. Their ancestors had once ruled all of the Earth, but several centuries ago the wars broke out when the people of the other regions were being ignored and left in destitute. That was the last time anyone ever saw Sailor Earth  
again.

The next region to be claimed was the large far west islands of Hesperia. They were ruled by a great dog demon that was only known to outsiders as Inu no Taisho. He ruled over the demons that chose to reside on Earth, but in a more peaceful setting. In his kingdom, a demon could live a good life. Those that still chose the ways of evil roamed freely throughout all kingdoms and occasionally had to be dealt with. With his wife he fathered a son, and heir to his throne, Sesshomaru. With his mistress, a human woman, he fathered another son. The half breed, Inuyasha. As they were a house of demons and very private about their matters towards humans, not much else was known. Serenity did know that both sons were already engaged as she had heard some gossip from the council member's wives that the one betrothed to the half-breed was also a human. This led the old women to say that the human females of Earth were desperate whores. The princess thought that very  
rude of them. Demon, human, Tellurian, or Martian? What difference did it make in matters of the heart? When she gets married, she wants it to be for love. Not status or bloodlines.

The far east also had a ruler, the young Emperor Lelouch. She couldn't remember if he was married, but knew he so far had no children of his own. He was about two years older than her and had come to power when he killed his father, the previous emperor, who was a tyrant. This had caused a few wars to break out in his country, Nippon, but most were quickly dealt with. The far south had no governing king of any kind. There laid the untamable jungles and the Amazonian tribes. To get there, if you even wanted to go, you had to cross countless acres of tricky marsh lands. Very few made it past there, going in or out. Even if you did make it through, the tribes did not tolerate outsiders. The only ones they allowed in where the people of the moon as they believed them to be gods. Her mother had visited a tribe once before she was born. She never told of it, as she held great respect for the people's customs.

Last was the great desert that stretched out between the four other lands. This hot, dry place was ruled by a pharaoh and was called Egypt. A year ago it had been under the rule of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. A merciful man, who had nearly lost his land to invading forces. However, the mysterious creation of the "Millennium Items" turned the tides and his kingdom was won back. Unfortunately, shortly after the victory, the kind man grew ill and eventually passed away. His son, Atem, took up ruler ship. He was also fairly young and was not said to have any wives or heirs yet.

"Princess Serenity! Are you paying attention?" her instructors' voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

The girl snapped up, "Yes ma'am!"

Lady Haruna did not seem so sure, but when she questioned the princess on which of the four established kingdoms of Earth they had a treaty with, she replied that only the northern kingdom did. However the demon king did have a less formal pact with the royal moon family that went back for centuries, but neither had drawn up any official paperwork as they had their prides. Demons did not like anyone who wasn't a demon, and Lunarians were too pure to consort with them. Other than a few tribes, the remaining people of Earth didn't even know they existed. Finishing the lecture she allowed the young girl a lunch break before they moved onto etiquette. Serenity thanked her and went to see what her friends and guardians were up to.

Reaching the palace training yards, she saw the three of them locked in a battle. Whenever she got a chance to watch them, she was always in awe of their skills. They moved like lightning. Striking so fast that she could barely keep up, yet they still managed to have the grace of a large cat. Venus ducked a kick aimed for her collarbone by Jupiter. Mercury had back flipped out of range from either of them when both had tried to aim blows at her. Now she jumped back in from high above. The other two moved as her foot hit the ground where they had been. The exchanges carried on, only a few blows actually hitting their intended targets, but mostly they were able to avoid each other almost effortlessly.

"Enjoying yourself Princess Odango?" came a voice behind the blonde. She jumped then turned to throw a slight glare at the one standing behind her.

"Rei, you nearly scared me to death!" she fumed.

The warrior of Mars smirked as she flicked the girls' forehead, "you shouldn't forget your manners. It's Princess Rei, or Sailor Mars in this form."

Rubbing the spot where she had been hit, Serenity replied, "You forgot your manners first. My name is Serenity, not Odango. And it's rude to flick people."

"Oh, I guess I did." was all she said in return. The blonde huffed, but turned her attention back to the fight. When Mars remained by her side after some time she questioned her.

"Why aren't you joining them?"

"I want to see this through. We usually pair off, so it's a good learning experience for them to fight with multiple enemies. Besides, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Is everything okay back home?"

The Mars princess sighed and flipped her long raven hair off of her shoulder, "for now at least. Hopefully I knocked enough sense into them to keep out of trouble for a longer period of time. I swear I don't know what my mother and father would do without me."

Serenity smiled, "probably lose everything. You're going to make a great queen someday Rei."

Before Mars could say anything the others had spotted them. "Sailor Mars! You're back early!" Venus called as they made their way over.

"Yep, crisis averted. Glad to know you've been keeping our princess in line." she said patting the Lunarians head. The other senshi giggled as their princess became annoyed at being treated like a child. The raven haired beauty enlightened them on what the riot had been about as they sat in the shade of one of the gardens gazebos to have their lunch.

Just outside of it they had a great view of the Earth. While the girls talked, Serenity couldn't help but constantly gaze up at the beautiful planet. It almost sparkled much like the stars that shared its sky. Thanks to the Earth, enough light was reflected off it that it gave the cities and palace of the moon an ethereal glow when pointing away from the sun. That was another reason why her people were more active in the nights. Most thought the moon was the most heavenly place in the cosmos, but she had to disagree. For it was nothing without the Earth who had captured it.

Soon the four went back to their training as the princess went back to her lessons. After those were finished and dinner had ended, Serenity returned to her room to prepare for bed. Changing into a nearly white, pale blue sleeping gown, the girl released her long hair from their trademark buns and trains. She went to her balcony to watch as the sunrise broke over the Earths horizon. A soft breeze brought the scents of the flowers from the gardens below and she couldn't help but look down.

They had such a wide variety. Many of the plants were not native to the moon. Most were imported either from Earth or Jupiter. Thanks to the magic in the soil, they could grow here and flourish. Serenity particularly liked the roses. She had read that on Earth a single red rose meant a proposal of love to whomever it was given to. Not many Lunarians knew this, but she liked that custom, and secretly fantasized about receiving a red rose one day from the man she would love.

So caught up in her day dream, she narrowly missed a shift near some of the flower beds. The movement caught her eye and she turned in time to see a shadow creeping about the pillars. She couldn't see who the shadow belonged to, but a sense of wrongness filled her. Upon instinct her arms flew up to old her as she shuddered. Desperately she tried to make out who the trespasser was but to no avail. She then realized where they were headed and gasped. Whirling around she dashed out of her room and shouted for the guards.

**...**

Princess Minako lounged lazily on the sofa in a large common room she and the other senshi shared in the west wing of the palace. Though they each had their own room while staying there, the rooms were all connected to this one where they could meet and either strategize or gossip. At the moment Princess Rei had called the other three there. The Venetian princess vaguely wondered what was on her friends mind. Perhaps it was some local gossip from her home planet. Or maybe it was to complain about Serenity having fallen asleep again in that mornings throne room. No doubt Luna had told her about that.

When Makoto and Ami finally made it in, the Martian princess checked to make sure all the doors and windows were closed before beginning. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The other three nervously glanced at one another, before bringing their attention back to her. Ami spoke first, "did you have a vision?"

Rei nodded, "that is why I returned so early. Don't worry about the riots, they are being handled. What I saw takes precedence. A dark being is going to emerge very soon. I saw it consume the Earth and its people, then it turned it's white eyes to the moon."

"Sounds very cryptic. Are you saying the people of Earth will be turned by this evil? Or that they will perish first?" Makoto asked.

Rei shook her head, a grave look in her eyes. "I'm not sure. I'm not even sure when this being will appear. But I've been sensing a growing evil for some time now. I've already warned the queen and she will be notifying the other planets, even the Earth."

"Will they listen?" Minako inquired as she sat up straight, though she knew none of her associates had the answer. The Tellurians were so stubborn at times. More so even then the Martians.

"I'll see if I can find anything in the meantime through our computers and archives." Ami stated, though she looked towards Minako as the girl was their leader.

The blonde nodded and then turned back to the raven haired girl. "Rei, continue trying to get any clues you can from your fire readings. Makoto, you and I will be keeping a closer watch on the princess. We need to keep a sharp eye open for any suspicious behavior."

The group nodded, each with a serious look upon their faces. This was what they had been training practically their whole lives for. They would not fail in their duties. They now needed to come up with a plan on how to alert the royal army and best utilize them for the time being.

As they were preparing this, shouts were suddenly heard in the hallway. All jumped up as a guard entered with Princess Serenity in tow. The girl looked frightened and was panting from a hard run through the palace. Her face was red and her hands were clutched at her chest.

"I saw a shadow in the gardens! You have to hurry! It was heading for Saturn's temple!"

* * *

Hello everyone, here is the first (sort of beta) chapter for my first fanfic on this account. I really hope you all enjoyed it and have caught your attention. I have been working on the plot for months now, and while I do have the next couple of chapters already written out, it'll be awhile before you see them as I am making sure there are no kinks in the plot. I was a little worried about posting this up so soon, but I just couldnt keep it to myself anymore. Plus I was concerned it may not be all that great.

Obviously the main focus is on Usagi/Serenity, Hotaru, and Minako. I will be focusing on all the senshi at one point or another, but ultimately it's going to be about these three. I'm still debating on pairings for Hotaru and Minako. I have who I think I want them to be with, but sometimes my writing goes in different directions, so for now I won't post them. Just know they will be paired. Serenity will be with Atem/Yami Yugi. The other senshi may or may not be paired with anyone. Again, depends on where I take this, though I'm hoping to give them at least a little love.

Anyways, let me know what you think by reviewing, favoriting, following, all that jazz! Thanks for reading!

EVE


	2. Shadows From the Sun

- **Authors Note: Hey my lovely readers, sorry for the lack of an intro in the first chapter. I was updating in a public area and was completely distracted by the guy sitting next to me with his rap videos blasting for everyone's displeasure. Don't get me wrong, I like some rap, but I find it rude to have it playing in a close area when everyone else may not like it. Off topic, sorry. So, yeah. This will be the only time I post an author's note in the beginning, unless I'm warning you of certain scenes to come. So, please enjoy.**

**Pairings Thus Far:**  
Serenity/ Atem  
Hotaru/ Marik  
Minako/ Bakura

**Ages:**

Serenity, Ami- 16 (on verge of 17)  
Minako, Makoto, Rei- 17  
Hotaru-16 (just turned when encased)  
Haruka, Michiru- 23  
Setsuna- 27  
Atem, Bakura- 17  
Seto, Marik- 18  
Endymion- 20

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**SHADOWS FROM THE SUN**

* * *

_"Sailor Saturn, once crowned princess of the planet Saturn, guardian of the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, our Princess Serenity. You have been found guilty by the council for the crime of murdering high councilman, Lord Samuel. For your crimes you have been sentence to an eternal sleep within the new Temple of Selene. Your sentence shall be carried out immediately." a man in the shadows of the surrounding chairs read off._

_The accused girl in a purple and maroon sailor fuku stood before the courtroom on a raised platform in the middle of the room. She had been stripped of her weapon, and had her wrists and ankles were bound in crystal chains. Her violet eyes held no emotion when the verdict was given, as she had long since known what was to become of her. The men in the room stood up and nodded and agreed with each other on their ruling. The two fully armored guards, that stood on either side of the girl, gripped their spears in anger. They knew her, had trained with her. They knew she was no monster. However, most would disagree with this. After all, she was the Messiah of Silence._

_Each guard grabbed her arm and steered her out of the room. As they exited they heard the council practically cheer. The guard to her left slammed the door shut before taking her arm again and leading her down the long dark hallway. The arched windows gave barely enough light to see by, as they were facing away from the glowing Earth. Glancing out of them as they continued on, the girl looked at the stars. She thought of all the times she had looked up at them before, admiring their sparkle and beauty. Often she had dreamed of finding out about the worlds that surrounded those stars. Perhaps even visiting them some day with her princess._

_Her princess. She had not seen the young golden haired girl at the trial. It was possible she had been denied entrance by those devious old men. The look upon her queens' face left her heart feeling broken though. She had tried with all her might to convince the room of Saturn's innocence, but to no avail. The victim of the murder had peculiar wounds, ones that could only be caused by a curved blade. As scimitars were considered Tellurian filth, they were hard to come by on the moon. The only other weapons with curves were forms of sickles, but they were more so used by farmers rather than soldiers or nobles. That left with only one weapon known to be kept at the palace. Her silence glaive._

_"Saturn... We could look away," one of her guards suddenly whispered. She whipped her head around to look at him. Their grips on her were loosening._

_"You shouldn't have to go through this. It will make our princess cry." the other said._

_If she had it left in her, she would've smiled at them. She knew them both. She knew all the guards and soldiers at the palace. Not all of them liked her, but most she had made a place among. It had taken a long time to make other friends besides the princess, but after proving herself a true warrior many had warmed up to her. They saw how their princess adored the girl and how she in return was willing to do anything for Serenity. Never had she harmed anyone, nor used her terrifying powers even in training. She was kind to everyone she met, even those who stuck their noses up at her or called her monster. She had made a promise after all. A promise that she would not take a life, for it would make her princess sad. A childish promise, and one she wasn't sure she could keep in the long run ... but she would try her hardest._

_"I appreciate it, Motoki, Yuuiichirou(1). However I will not risk your safety or that of your families. The council is firm in their punishments if you have not noticed." she replied, facing forward again. Her eyes stared ahead of them, determined to see this through. "As for Princess Serenity... look after her for me. Make sure she smiles again."_

_They nodded as they came to the gardens and made it over to the temple. Queen Serenity and her daughter were waiting there. As were the head councilmen to make sure nothing tricky was tried. The princess's shoulders were quivering as her face was turned towards the ground. The queen held no emotion in her features, but her hands were balled into fists as she watched the three approach. She nodded to the violet eyed girl who bowed her head in respect._

_Princess Serenity suddenly cried and rushed to embrace her friend. The council admonished her against this, but a furious look from their queen silenced them. Though slightly empty feeling, Saturn managed a smile. She petted the top of the blondes hair as the girl cried onto her shoulder. The Lunarian let the tears fall freely as she trembled in the other girls' arms. The guards had looked away, unable to take the scene._

_"There now Little Bunny, no more tears." Saturn said soothingly, using her pet name for the princess._

_Pulling away to look her in the eyes, Serenity sniffled, "Saturn, I'm so sorry I couldn't-"_

_"Don't, this is not your fault. Don't ever think it is. The fates dealt the cards, and I had a bad hand. That is all."_

_The councilmen then ordered her inside the temple. She glared at them, earning a visible shudder from one. Turning back to her princess, she gave her one last hug, then stepped away and went into the cold, bare building after the queen. Only they were to be in there while the spell was cast. Once complete the others would be permitted in to make sure it had indeed been performed, and in some cases to say goodbye._

_"Hotaru!"_

_At the mention of her birth name the girl stopped and looked back at Princess Serenity. Her crystal blue eyes still had tears streaming from them, but they also had a determined look in them. No one had called her that name in years. Not since she had been labeled an outcast by her own family. Serenity had said she loved the name, but it was an old life, one Saturn didn't care for. However, at this moment, hearing it shouted by her princess with such purpose, finally brought tears to her eyes._

_"I won't leave you in there forever! One day I will set you free! You will always be my sister and I won't abandon you!" she shouted, and then a sad smile spread across her face, "I love you!"_

_Saturn allowed the tears to fall, "I love you too!"_

_With that the twin doors closed. When it was over the councilmen went in first. When they were satisfied they left as did the queen. The guards followed their princess into the temple. When they came upon the alter where the violet eyed girl laid in her crystal coffin the two men shuddered. Serenity walked right up to it and looked down at her friend with solemn eyes. She shed no more tears; she wouldn't in front of her. Later in her room she would. She would scream and shout and possibly throw things, but for now she just looked on. She didn't say goodbye, nor did she say anything. Silently she turned and made her way out. The guards bowed to their sleeping comrade then followed her out. Once the doors shut they remained locked for the next three years._

**...**

The four senshi rushed through the hall and out to the garden. Whatever had managed to slip onto the palace grounds was extremely swift and cunning. The four closed in around the temple, their senses on high alert. Every rustle from the wind or shift in the shadows was the enemy. The guards were ordered to stay back and protect the princess. Sailor Venus focused on the stone walls of the building. Her aura brushed it, trying to detect anything out of the ordinary. She felt nothing stirring within and mentally sighed with relief. Whatever had invaded had not yet found a way in.

She felt a prick in her mind and quickly turned towards Mars. It had been a silent warning that she had discovered the enemy's location. With a nod the four of them leapt up in the air and released their elements upon the rosemary bushes. An inhuman screech rang out and a shadow vaulted out of its hiding place. When it settled, they were able to get a good look at it. The invader was tall and wore a black, nearly form-fitting cloak that covered it from head to toe. The cloak billowed and rippled as if constructed by actual shadows. Its face was also dark and held little features except for a wide, lipless mouth and pure ruby red eyes. It was strong, whatever it was. They could feel that. That and it resonated with nothing but pure evil.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" Venus questioned, readying herself in case it chose to attack.

It laughed, if you could call it a laugh. The sound was vile, more like a dying gurgle with hitches in it. "Foolish mortals you are no match for me and my kin."

Venus saw Mercury twitch ever so slightly at the grammatical mistake but remained unmoving otherwise. The blonde would've smiled, but now was not the time. "You have not answered my questions, demon."

"Do not label me as such an imperfection!" it snapped and they felt its power increase slightly with its anger. Its skeletal hands, that looked more like black armor, clenched. "I am one of the Shiichi Kage, a youma sent by Queen Metalia, Gesen."(2)

"Queen Metalia?" Mercury questioned as she typed the name into her minicomputer. None of them had ever heard of the name nor of the Shiichi Kage, or Seven Shadows in the common tongue.

Before Venus could say more, Gesen jumped up and came down on them. The girls quickly dodged. Without sound or warning it was upon Jupiter. The girl had barely enough time to bring up her arm to block the kick aimed at her head. The force nearly broke her bone and she gritted her teeth at the searing pain. Venus lashed out her chain in hopes of roping the youma. It vanished, only to reappear behind her. Anticipating that, she kicked her leg back and up, hoping to nail it in the chin. Gesen was much too fast for her as it was gone before she could land the blow.

"Mars Snake Fire!" the raven haired warrior cried out, aiming at the creature when it halted before them. The attack hit and the girls waited with baited breathe for the smoke to clear.

That same horrible laughter rung out and through the smoke an energy bomb shot out and hit Mars and Mercury. The two screamed as they were flung back and tumbled along the ground. Neither got up or so much as moved. Venus stared in horror at her fallen comrades and prayed they weren't dead as she focused her attention back on the enemy. Jupiter had come to stand next to her. Though she favored her arm, she still stood tall and strong. In seconds the two charged and released a flurry of physical assaults upon the youma. Gesen dodged most of them and blocked the rest. The large eerie grin it wore only stretched wider at their attempts.

Jumping back the two released their own magical attacks at him, though this time didn't wait for the smoke to clear to see the results. Using the smoke as coverage they went in and used their senses to pinpoint the thing. As quietly and stealthy as they could they would leap in to launch an attack and then jump back into their coverage as soon as they either landed the hit or it was evaded. Jupiter managed to bring her hands that were gripped together down on the youmas' head before it could dodge her. It growled and leapt up clear of the smoke. The girls followed, surrounding it in the air. It snarled and aimed another energy blast at Venus's face. The girl tensed up as it was released. She couldn't dodge it in midair.

"Shabon Spray!"

Water shot up and froze the attack as a pair of arms gripped the blonde around the waist and pulled her out of the way just in case. She and her savior landed on top of the temple. Looking over she found it was Sailor Mars. The raven haired beauty looked a little worse for wear but otherwise was fine. Mercury was up too, her visor over her blue eyes as she tried to detect a weakness for them to exploit. Jupiter was back on the ground and Gesen was standing several feet away.

Suddenly Mars gasped, "oh no! There's more of its kind here!"

Gesen chuckled, "so you've finally noticed. I was merely a distraction for my associates to carry out our main objective."

Venus was about to ask what was going on when the temple shook beneath her. It was then that she picked up several more energies identical to the youma they were fighting. And they were all coming from inside the structure under her feet. Cracks started forming and light poured out of them. Instantly the two warriors flung themselves away as the roof blew off. Three more shadows, each with different colored eyes were now carrying the crystal confines of their fellow senshi.

"Sailor Saturn!" Jupiter cried and leapt towards them, charging her lightning, "I won't let you take her! Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Gesen jumped up and knocked her aside, causing the attack to veer off course and miss the other youma. It then spun around, propelling a kick into her stomach, sending her flying into the rose bushes. A black portal opened up and the three carrying the sleeping girl vanished within it. Gesen laughed as it looked at the senshi.

"You have failed Sailor Senshi. Now the universe will belong to us." with that, it vaulted backwards and into the portal before it closed.

Jupiter slammed her fist on the ground, ignoring the stinging cuts she got from the thorns and being driven into the dirt. Venus and the others looked on, horrified. The enemy, whoever they were, now had the most powerful senshi within their clutches. Not only that but if they awoken her, they could twist her thoughts and taint them with hatred towards the ones who had imprisoned her. They only hoped the girl was strong enough not to fall for that.

Hearing running feet the four turned to see Queen Serenity and some guards approach them. They all looked away, not daring to face the queen after such a horrible failure. The silver haired woman gasped when she saw the destroyed temple and immediately figured out what had transpired. Her hand, that had flown up to her lips when she gasped, now clenched at her heart. The general behind her immediately ordered for searches to be sent out throughout the palace to make sure no enemy was still hiding out. Others searched the wreckage for possible clues as the light of the sun finally lit everything up. It was hard for most to see, being so used to the soft glows of the night. They had to shield their eyes or put on protective gear.

Queen Serenity looked forlornly at the girls as she approached them, her back was to the sun, giving her an ethereal appearance. Softly she asked, "They indeed took Sailor Saturn?"

Venus stepped forward, though she still did not meet the queens' gaze, "yes, they called themselves the Shiichi Kage, and they served a Queen Metalia. That is all we were able to find out."

"You did your best. How could we have known someone would actually try to take her?" though it was a question, they knew she expected no real answer. She then ordered the four to go seek medical attention for the time being while the search continued. Without hesitation they went to do as she bid.

As they entered the palace they turned to see Princess Serenity standing there. She was clutching at her nightgown and trying hard not to cry though the tears still gathered at the edges of her eyes. The senshi felt their hearts nearly stop. Failing the queen was bad enough, but their princess? Jupiter stepped forward and embraced the girl, silently giving full permission to let the pain out. The golden haired princess sobbed into her friends' uniform and her shoulders trembled slightly.

The brunette petted the top of her head as she whispered soothingly, "we will get her back. Don't worry. Saturn is strong, and she won't fall for any tricks they have up their crummy sleeves."

"It's not that." they heard her sniffle. She pulled away and wiped her face with the top of her hands. "I feel like the one who has failed. I promised her that I would set her free, but now... Now she'll wake up somewhere and I won't be there for her. I failed. I can't do anything, not even protect my friends."

"You can't think like that princess. You have done so much for us already." Mercury stated as she and the others encircled the girl.

"And Saturn knows it. Those youma, or whatever they were, are gonna be sorry when she wakes up to find out they took her away from you." Mars pointed out with her fists on her hips.

Serenity couldn't help but smile at that, she just hoped Saturn didn't actually kill any of them. The group encouraged the girl a little longer then went with her to the infirmary. Only Venus out of the senshi didn't need any tending to as the youma hadn't struck her in any way. She didn't know if it was skill, or just dumb luck, though she would guess the latter. As the others were examined and healed by the palace healers, she and Serenity stood off to the side. She could tell her princess was still bothered by the events of the night, but didn't know what more to say to her.

Later, she and the others would do some investigating of their own. This Queen Metalia hailed from no planet or moon within their orbit. If it was an invasion the remaining outer senshi would've alerted them ahead of time. They may be stuck up in some ways when it came to the younger warriors, but they wouldn't dare fail to report an enemy managing to get past them. That meant this queen and her advisories had to have come from the inner ring of their system. Perhaps she wasn't a real queen, but was only referred to as such by her subjects.

The thoughts swirled around her cranium until the others were finishing up. All were exhausted from the fight as well as the healing. Guards came to report that nothing else was found yet and to escort the princess back to her room. After all, it was getting late, or early depending upon how you looked at it. On Earth the people were already well into their day and the Lunarians that did not occupy the palace were sound asleep by now. The girls went to there rooms to get some much needed rest before night fell again. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

**...**

In the castle of the Northern Earth King there was a strange occurrence taking place. Prince Endymion was doing his best to over hear the meeting that his father had mysteriously barred him from attending. King Prometheus the VII and his advisors were meeting with an unknown foreign diplomat. Whoever it was, they did not hale from Elis. The talks were very peculiar. No refreshments had been brought out as all servants were forbidden to enter the room, and instead of sitting at delegated seats, the men were crowded around in the middle of the floor. The prince was concealed from their sight by a secret passage he had learned through some of the older servants. His deep blue eyes peered through a grate in the wall and he tried to make out what was being discussed.

So far he could only pick up tidbits of the conversation. Something about the sun and balance of their solar system. The topic weighed heavily on the group of men. All had grave expressions on their faces. His father was the only one who kept his emotions locked up for the moment. He knew the king never liked to come off as weak by any means. If something troubled him, the only way you could tell was if he revealed it to you later in private. With so much secrecy though, he doubted his father would speak of what was transpiring until the time was right.

Deciding he wasn't going to hear enough to put anything together coherently, Prince Endymion backed away from the grate and walked quietly down the narrow tunnel. The presence of the foreigner greatly bothered him. Judging by his attire, he had to have come from the Desert Kingdom, known to its locals as "Egypt". There was also a slight chance he was from the western lands as well, as the prince was unable to see his face. The man had a strange aura around him. It felt dark and otherworldly. Akin to that of a demon. He needed more information. Something tickled at the back of his mind. A feeling. Something wasn't right and he felt as though he needed to hurry up and find out what that was.

He exited the passageway and entered a courtyard. After closing the stone slab so no one could see where he had come from, he made his way out from behind a pillar and onto the stone walkway. In the middle of the courtyard stood a very old looking tree. No leaves sprouted from its many twisted branches. In fact, if one were looking at it from far away, they would've guessed the tree was completely burnt. It was blackened, but instead of gritty and ashy, the tree was actually petrified. It almost looked like a craftsman had carved it out of a large black crystal. At its heart, in the thick of its trunk, an ember as large as a mans head burned and flickered into life. The orange light danced up into a few of the thicker branches. It was a beautiful, yet almost haunting sight.

"Staring at Pramantha(3) again?" came a familiar voice behind the prince.

Turning he came face to face with one of the castles novice sorceresses. Her eyes were a dark blue color, yet were also pale. Curly, thick black hair reached all the way down her back and swayed gently as she walked to stand beside him. Her dress was common; all black that went down a little past her knees and an off the shoulder peasant style top. A beige, angular cut apron was wrapped just under her bust as a chain with white roses attached hung loosely off her hip. The only way you could tell she was ranked above commoners were the few ornaments she wore. On her forehead and around her neck, teardrop, thumb sized, aqua blue Beryllium stones hung from thin silver chains. A matching pair graced her ears as well.

"What is on your mind, my prince?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling sweetly at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, "is it that easy to tell when something is bothering me?"

"You always come to stare at this old tree when you are troubled. No one else really knows it, but your father, King Prometheus, does too. I guess it has always been a comfort for your family."

"It has been our undoing as well." he darkly murmured as he gazed back at the tree. When she looked at him curiously, he just shook his head. "Forget it. Beryl, do you know who that man is that is speaking with my father?"

Beryl looked skyward and placed her hand at her chin as she tried to recall the person in question. "He is a priest I believe, sent by Pharaoh Atem."

"Is he here to discuss a treaty?" currently the desert kingdom had a truce with no one. One was being drawn out when Atems father was in command, but it was put on hold after his death as the kingdom had then more personal problems to attend to.

The woman shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know. But with how serious he and his apprentice were when they arrived I don't believe so."

"Where is his apprentice now?" he asked, preparing to go meet with them.

"She is in the stables. I don't think they planned on staying long."

He nodded and ran to the stables. The two and their guards had only arrived at dawn, why would they leave so soon? He hoped he would get at least some answers from this apprentice.

The stables looked quite busy when he arrived. Many servants were bustling about, getting the new horses fed and groomed. The foreign guards were grouped at the entrance. Some sat lazily on the fence or stacks of hay. All had they faces minus their eyes concealed by a linen wrapping. Their attire was modest. All un-dyed fabrics that were meant to protect them from the desert sun and allow mobility when dealing with raiders. They were speaking in another language to each other but ceased when they noticed him. They watched the prince cautiously as he entered the building.

The servants bowed and acknowledged him as he went past. In the guest stables he finally found who he guessed he was looking for. A girl a great deal shorter than him was feeding her cream colored mare an apple and mumbling compliments to it. Her thick brown hair was barley tamed by the headpiece she wore. Her clothing was less modest than the guards. It consisted of an off the shoulder beige top and skirt. She also wore golden bracelets, anklets, belt, and a necklace. When he approached she looked over the railing at him and blushed.

Hastily she got down on her knees and bowed to him in the way she would bow to her Pharaoh. Obviously she had not learned the customs of the north. "Your knees are getting dirty." he pointed out.

She flushed again and stood, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, Prince Endymion. May I be of service to you?"

"I just had a few questions to the nature of your masters visit." he inquired resting his arms casually on the gate to her stall.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say. Priest Mahado is the only one allowed to speak of it. I can tell you it's urgent news from the Pharaoh." she explained, wringing her hands. Was she worried he'd become angry?

He smiled for her own comfort, even though he was slightly disappointed. However, the name she used of the man did not go unnoticed by him. He knew the priest personally and if he was here, then that meant something was terribly wrong, "is there some sort of trouble? Is that why you must get back so quickly?"

"That, and my master wishes to investigate something we felt while on our way here."

This peaked his interest. "What do you mean?"

"As we entered your capital city we felt a strange occurrence come from our home land. It troubled my master so we are wanting to check it out as soon as possible. It was close to your country's border with ours." she told him.

Now that she mentioned it, he had felt something in the early hours of the morning as well. It was so far off though and he had only felt it for a split second. At the time he had dismissed it as just one of those odd moments when after you wake up and you're still not fully prepared for the day. He wondered if he should offer to accompany them in discovering what it was. Mentally, he sighed, his parents would never let him go off on such a whim. Even if they too felt whatever it had been, they would not risk their only son and heir to the throne so lightly.

"Mana," came a voice and the two looked over to see the priest that had been speaking with the king walk in. He was about Endymions height, though his build was more muscular. With the exception of his arms and face, the man was covered from head to toe. His face was stern with the kohl, that protected his eyes from the sun, making the same patterns as Manas did down the outer corners of his eyes. A large golden collar rested around his neck and shoulders, the tips on the top of each shoulder were curved up into points. Small pendulums hung off the sides of it and his golden belt. The loose turban on his head was kept in place by a headpiece and a few arm bands decorated his tanned arms. The last piece was an intricate necklace. It featured a pyramid with a strange eye in the middle. The pyramid was surrounded by a ring with five elongated pendulums hanging from the bottom.

As he approached the prince he positioned his right arm across his stomach and bowed respectably. Endymion nodded and the man straightened. "Forgive me Prince Endymion for not properly greeting you before. We are on a tight schedule."

"There is nothing to forgive. I would like to know if everything is alright?" this time, he spoke not as a friendly boy as he had done with Mana, but as the true prince of the north.

Priest Mahado bowed his head, "I'm afraid not, but your father shall inform you of the matters to which I had previously discussed with him, when he sees fit. For now we must leave."

He let out a whistle and in no time the guards came in to begin saddling their mounts. Mana had also gotten to work on readying her mare. Endymion stepped aside to allow Mahado to pass. He walked out of the stables and waited for them to finish. When the group rode out the priest pulled his horse over to the young royal. He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to him. Barely seen by the others, the prince swiftly snatched it out of the air. With a grin the priest once again bowed his head and rode on. Mana smiled and waved while the others bowed as they passed.

Prince Endymion watched them ride out of the gates and down the road until they were no longer in sight. Opening his hand he found a miniature, golden figure of the desert god, Set. His brows furrowed together. He knew the trinket was from Atem. It was their own private way of telling each other what was going on. When their fathers used to meet they played together often as children. Mahado was a little older and would watch over them. When the two boys wrote to each other, they would sometimes send little figures in case their parents or someone intercepted their letters.

Set. He was the god of the desert, foreigners, and storms. However he also represented chaos and darkness in some ways. Endymion looked towards the direction that the priest and his followers had went. Though Mahado had met with his father, it was probably only out of obligation due to the fact that he was still ruling. However this token signaled that his old friend was seeking his help, not the kings'. Something terrible hung over Egypt, and the new pharaoh could not face it alone.

"My prince!" he turned to see Beryl running over to him. "Your father is looking for you. He says it is urgent."

He nodded, "I'll go to him. Beryl, I need you to meet me at Pramantha when I am done speaking with him. Will you do this for me?"

The woman was taken aback at the sudden request and nodded her head, "of course, my prince."

Pocketing the figure he made for the throne room. Determined to find out what ailed the pharaoh so.

**...**

Princess Serenity tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. Memories flooded what dreams she managed to have before waking again. The last few were different though. She saw everything in red, no crimson. Like blood. Shouts cried out as metal clashed with metal, and everything was so dry, even the people. Their hearts soon crumbled into sand and flitted away. She hadn't known where she was or who was around her. The figures were only silhouettes in kicked up clouds of debris. It was all so strange and unfamiliar to her.

Giving up, the girl leaned against the silver headboard of her bed. The darker curtains were drawn to keep the sunlight out. Looking at the clock she found it was early afternoon on Earth. Rubbing at her puffy eyes she groaned as she got off the bed and walked to her vanity. Looking at her reflection she frowned. There were bags under her eyes and they looked slightly red from crying. She was sick of crying. It did her no good, and it only served to worry the others. Taking her handkerchief she blotted her eyes and tear stained cheeks. With a sigh she sat down and began to undo her hairstyle and brush the long golden locks out. She had forgotten to take it down when she went to bed earlier. Too much was on her mind to really care.

Putting down the brush she again looked at her reflection. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed and her small hands clenched. A thought was coming to her. It whispered softly in her mind and she had to strain to receive it. Every outside noise was a distraction to this epiphany. She had to slow her breathing and calm done her heart to stop them from breaking her concentration. It felt forbidden. Like if she even so much as thought it every guard, councilman, and even her mother would come storming in to quell the idea before it grew too large. She almost gave up, but then she remember the happenings of their late night. No, she had to do it. When it finally came to her, it felt like she had thrown down the heaviest hammer she could find on the hardest of stones. The stone burst and she felt liberated. She was going to find Saturn herself.

This was not the others responsibility. They would be cross with her, and no doubt Saturn would be too, but she didn't care. She was no longer going to sit back and be the sheltered princess she once was. No longer would she be weak and powerless to help her friends. Like her mother, she would be a strong leader and a force to be reckoned with. Now all she had to do was locate where these so called youma had taken her. It had to be relatively local as any means of passing the outer ring of their system would be futile. Though that was still very vast, her hope grew a little more. She knew Saturn better than anyone. She could tell which life-force was hers if the girl used even an ounce of her power. All she had to do was wait until they awoke her. Once that was accomplished there would be a moment where Saturn's energy could be traced to a generalized area. She needed to be ready for that.

Serenity knew she was no warrior like the senshi. She had been trained in politics and etiquette, not fighting and magic. Still, the blood of the moon and its most powerful rulers coursed through her veins. She had been known on some occasion to cause things to happen when she concentrated hard enough and wanted it badly. Transportation would be slightly more difficult. Only special machines could in a sense teleport a person from one planet to the next. Unfortunately they were limited though. Only a few resided on each planet and hardly any were on other moons. The senshi had their way of teleporting to where they needed to go, but she couldn't ask them. No doubt they would follow her if she commanded it, but then their lives would be at stake. Not only from the enemies but by the councilmen as well. After all, it was their job to protect her, not throw her to the wolves.

"Mothers wings." she whispered.

Of course, how could she have forgotten? Her mother had a trinket that would enable her to sprout wings and take her wherever she chose to go. She could fly out in the middle of space if she wanted with no troubles at all. The idea of stealing this wasn't a pleasant one...but wouldn't it be more of borrowing as she intended to return with them? Yep, she would just have to call it that. She would have to devise a plan for getting them, but for now she would seek additional help. As previously mentioned, she had no knowledge of combat and would need some form of defense should she run into those vile creatures.

A smile spread across her face as she stood up and walked to the door. Just outside, two guards were positioned. Normally that was not their post, but after the attack her mother had ordered extra protection for her daughter and herself. Before the guards could react she grabbed them by the arms and dragged them into the room. After getting over the shock at being forced into the chamber the guards steadied and looked around before turning to their charge.

"Is something wrong your highness?" one questioned.

Serenity shook her head, "no, I need to ask you two for a favor."

The two glanced at each other then looked back at her, waiting to hear of this request. The princess clapped her hands together. "I need you two to train me to fight."

There was a moments pause as the information sunk in. When it did the two both cried, "What?!"

"Shh!" she hushed, "do you want to alert the whole palace? Yuuichirou, Motoki, you guys are the only ones I trust to do this."

"But your highness," Yuuichirou started. Both knew that teaching the princess such things would cause a great scandal for the court. She was of royal blood, and a woman. The Sailor Senshi were chosen warriors by the fates, and were blessed with special abilities.

Knowing that the two men were about to argue the case her stare hardened and she straightened her posture. "Don't make me order it of you two." the two gulped, never had they seen such harshness in her gaze, but there was something else. A sort desperation glinted in those crystal blue orbs as well. "Please,... I must save Hotaru. I have failed her in a way that is not so easily forgiven. She is my friend, my sister like the rest of the senshi. I can't just sit here and do nothing while she is out there, and in the hands of this new enemy. Please you guys... I need to do this."

There was a moments pause, and Serenity wondered if she really would have to order them, even though that had been a bluff. Finally, Motoki stepped forward which startled the girl. After a few more seconds, he smiled down at her, "understood, princess. You had best change into some suitable clothing though. " Walking over to the wall, he set his spear against it and removed his helmet and gauntlets. "Your first lesson starts now."

Serenity beamed before quickly trotting into her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

**A/N: I know in the previous chapter I had thrown in a few other anime series. Just so you know, some of them may make cameo appearances, but will ultimately not be apart of the main plot. I'm frankly not sure they'll shown up at all, but I'm leaving that for cushion. Also the moon doesn't actually have a night or day like Earth does. Its night lasts for somewhere around 23 Earth days, however I had already written too much to change it once I learned that, so I'm taking some creative liberties for that part.**

**As for this chapter-**

** (1)** Yes, I've added Motoki and Yuuichirou, or Andrew and Chad for those who watched the American dubbed. I find the audience connects better to known characters from the show, rather than just making some up.  
**(2)** I've pulled from the anime here to bring in the Seven Shadows. Their powers and personalities are going to be akin to that of the monster forms they take after their hosts turn into them when the rainbow crystal is extracted. However, I'm changing their designs as those ones... Really suck. So picture them as a cross between a Dementor and a Ring Wraith. I want them to be scary and dark, but they will still have their respected eye colors. Eventually I will draw one for your benefit.  
**(3)** The Pramantha is the fire Prometheus gave to mankind, which was ultimately his downfall when Zeus found out. Endymion's mention of it being a problem in the past is something different though.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	3. Altering Ones Fate

**CHAPTER THREE;  
ALTERING ONES FATE**

* * *

The sun set upon the desert horizon as Priest Mahado and his troop made their way across the dry, cracked earth. It would take them all night and some of the next day to return to the capital city of Thebes. That is if their little detour did not cost them to miss their boat ride back down the Nile to the capital city. A nagging in the back of the priests mind kept him on edge. The disturbance he had felt the morning before was still present out in this barren land. Though faint, it was there. Like the remnants of a fire. Not to mention whatever it was felt entirely wicked. Even Mana could detect its lingering presence. She fidgeting in her saddle as they veered off the main road used for trading between countries to seek the evil out. The guards had their weapons at the ready as well when Mahado had given the order to stay alert.

The nearly full waxing moon was their only guide through the treacherous canyon they soon entered. They stopped only to cover their horses hooves with cloth to muffle the sound. When they remounted, they formed a single line and continued on. The breeze that funneled through the canyon walls played with their minds. The two trained in the ways of magic kept their sixth sense on high alert. They could now feel that the wickedness belonged to several entities. How many, they could not yet tell. There was something else though. Something otherworldly, but it did not hold the same malice as the others. Ignoring the lone enigma, they once again concentrated on the others.

Feeling movement ahead, Mahado raised his fist to give the silent command to halt. Whatever was out there had sensed their existence in the darkness. As the ones in questioned fanned out, the priest could now tell there were four all together, and they were very powerful. Without looking back at his entourage he gave them the signals to draw their weapons, but to stay where they were. Dismounting, he walked forward until he was several yards ahead of his group. The Millennium Ring that hung around his neck, resonated against his chest. It felt the evil too. The the five golden prongs that hung from it began to twitch. Suddenly all but the middle shot upwards in different directions. It was alerting him as to where the enemy was coming from.

"Spirit Ka within me, I summon thee now! Magus of Illusion!" Mahado cried. His body glowed golden as a purple armored figure appeared floating before him. Its face was shadowed except for it's round, glowing eyes. In its hand it carried a scepter.

"You are no mere earthling," a heinous voice echoed around him. "We sense a strange power surrounding you."

"I am Priest Mahado, guardian of the Great Pharaoh Atem. You are not welcomed on his lands foul beast! State your business here!" the man proclaimed.

Several of the beings laughed at this. A different voice called out, "you have no inkling as too what lies ahead. For the present time, we have no business with you young priest. Turn back now!"

"I will not. Reveal yourselves!" he commanded.

"As you wish."

The four creatures abruptly materialized upon the canyon walls. The way they clung to the rocks was reminiscent of the way spiders crept about. Their appearance was disturbing. Due to the lack of light Mahado could not tell if they were merrily cloaked, or constructed of shadow. Each had different colored eyes that were alight. To his left were red and yellow, his right had orange and indigo. Their laughter bounced around the towering rocks, spooking a few of the horses who reared in protest.

The yellow eyed one launched itself at the man. His Ka intercepted its attack, and blasted it back. The other creatures leapt in for their own attacks. With a command from its master, the Ka spirit cast a spell to bind the red and orange one. Mahado managed to sweep out of the indigo ones path. A shine of metal caught his eye. The assailant had metal claws tapered to its armored hands. It whirled around and tried to take a slice at him again, but one of the guards had ridden in and blocked it with his spear. His mount whinnied and reared toward the creature away with its deadly hooves.

"We will not let you attack Priest Mahado so dishonorably!" the guard cried.

Mahado focused on his Ka again just as the red and orange broke free from the spell. He silently cursed them. They were very powerful indeed to have broken free so soon. His life energy, or Ba, had drained some from just holding them there. Magus readied itself as the remaining three gathered together. From the sounds behind him, Mahado could tell the guard who had saved him and the others were taking on the last. Momentarily he wondered where his young apprentice was, and hoped the girl was safe. He was broken from his thoughts as the three shadow beings charged. Magus rushed forward to meet them. From its scepter it fired a series of shots at them. They scattered and hissed at the light from the energy.

Willing his Ka, it continued to try and hit them with its magic. Whatever they were, they were fast. Mahados eyes could barely keep track. They moved in a pattern to confuse him and seemed to vanish within the natural shadows of the canyon only to reappear at a different spot. They were about to close in again when another presence filled the night. Everyone froze. Even the guards could feel it and shuddered. The whites in the horses eyes showed and a few blew out air forcefully through their nostrils in fear. The air felt thicker, and a sense of utter hopelessness filled Mahados body and soul. It was as if death had taken form and was placed into their completely unprepared world.

All turned to where the creatures had come from. A girl's scream filled the air. "Mana!" Mahado cried and ran towards the scream. When had she snuck ahead of him?

The guards kicked their horses to follow suit as their attackers climbed along the rock to get to their hide out as well. Mahado soon neared the spot. His apprentice was standing before a large crystal that was shattering. Purple light shot out of it in beams and lit the canyon up. The creatures growled and took refuge in what shadows they could find. The priest rushed to the girl's side and grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"I'm alright," she quickly claimed, though his attention had now fallen on the occupant of the crystal. There was a body lying within it.

When the crystal finally burst, causing the two to shield themselves from not only the flying pieces but the light, the feeling from before intensified. It felt like they had unleashed the ruin of all life on Earth and beyond. The pair were blown to the ground by the force. Losing his concentration, Mahados Ka monster faded away as he shielded his pupil from the debris. Soon everything settled, and the light dimmed until fully gone.

The body that had been encased began to move. The priest gathered himself and moved to stand in front of Mana. Now he could see that the body was a human girl. Purple ribbons twirled around her form, before finally dissolving away, leaving her bare. Her eyes slowly opened and gazed blankly up at the heavens. After a moment she sat up, brining her hands in front of her. She stared at them, as if trying to comprehend what they were.

A brown and beige figure swept passed the priest, "Mana don't!"

The girl had removed her cloak and gently draped it around the unknown girls' shoulders. She didn't startle, but merrily looked up at the brunette with those lifeless violet eyes. Mana offered a comforting smile, but whipped her head around when the growls of the enemy sounded. They weren't visible, but were still collected somewhere around them. However, they all could feel their presence fading.

"You will rue summoning that one from her slumber, humans!" one hollered. The others let out piercing screeches that surprised the horses into either rearing or stomping wildly around. As their masters tried to get them under control the creatures' auras vanished, leaving the area feeling normal. Even the power from the girl had left once she had woken up.

Mahado once again fixed his eyes on her. She was now trying to stand with the aid of his pupil. Her legs wobbled under her weight and collapsed almost instantly. It would appear she had been encased in that crystal for some time. The priest grabbed at the Millennium Ring at his chest, silently asking it to read this girl. It gave no reaction. The girl was not evil, but then what had been that feeling from before? And why did their attackers flee when she was set free?

He approached the girl now, his guards flanking him. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him. Her violet orbs now held some shine to them as they gazed at him curiously. Her mouth opened to speak but only a croak was produced. Mana giggled, but quickly silenced herself when her master shot her a look. The young sorcerous detached a goat skin water flask and held it to the girls' lips to help her drink. She coughed up the first mouthful, but was able to swallow the second. Shaky hands wiped the water off her chin.

"Th-thank you." she whispered, her voice still a little hoarse. Clearing her throat she looked back at Mahado, "I... I don't remember."

"How long were you imprisoned for?"

"Imprisoned?" she questioned.

The man sighed. Perhaps she had mild amnesia from being asleep within the crystal? Or maybe those things had erased her memory? Whatever the case, he could not tell if the girl was lying or being truthful in her confusion. He needed Karim and the Millennium Scale to properly interrogate her. That, and if she was potentially dangerous, leaving her out in the desert for her captors to come back and claim her did not seem so wise.

"I think its best you come with us. The desert can be a treacherous place for one such as you."

Motioning for his horse, the guard who had hastily tied it's reigns to his saddle urged his mount forward. Mahado took the reigns and lead his cinnamon gelding over to the two girls. The horse, which had been spooked earlier by the girls' aura, now bent its head down to her and sniffed her short ebony hair. She smiled, and then reached up a still slightly trembling hand to pet his muzzle. He butted it playfully. The priest watched the exchange with interest. If his horse trusted the girl, then for now he would too. Animals had a good sense about these things.

Mana took the reigns as he went to pick the girl up bridal style. Making sure the cloak was wrapped well enough around her; he hoisted her up into the saddle sideways. He mounted up behind her, encircling the girl with his arms as he once again gathered the reigns in his hands. Mana went to her own horse and swiftly got on.

"Hotaru." the girl in front of him suddenly said. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she answered his unasked question, "I think that's my name. I remember someone calling it out... then darkness."

He nodded then turned his horse towards the way they had come. "Take us home Drum." the gelding shook its head and began to walk, followed closely by the others.

**...**

Soft padding of footsteps echoed in the blackness. A small light flickered to life as a figure rounded the stone corner. A white haired man, holding a torch aloft, entered a room full of riches and luxuries. Pictures and carvings of symbols and people littered the walls and pillars as lavished furniture, clothes, and artifacts filled the space on the floor. The man set the torch in a cradle at the entrance and looked around. His narrowed lavender eyes held a glint of triumph in them as a smirk stretched across his face. Running down his right eye was a double crossed scar, his infamous trademark. Dusting his hands, he then pulled a burlap sack off his shoulder and began collecting all the gold and jewels he could in it. Some he draped over himself, laughing as he did so.

When deciding he had enough, we walked into the next room. Here a giant sarcophagus rested with more treasure. Setting the bag down, he casually walked over to the decorative coffin and sat upon it. The light of the torch from the adjoining room now danced faintly in this one, casting large shadows behind the man. He looked down at the carved out face of the casket, his smirk widening and taking on a more sinister appearance.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." he sneered. "I had wanted to dispatch you myself. Imagine my surprise when the once 'Great' Pharaoh Aknamkanon had fallen prey to an illness? Couldn't stomach your own sins no doubt. Now your brat of a son will have to suffer in your stead."

"Why stop their King of Thieves?" a voice whispered in the darkness. The man bolted up and drew the sword that had been strapped to his belt. His red cloak billowed out as a rush of air hit him. Narrowing his eyes to avoid getting sand in them he tried to see who had spoken. The voice was deep but feminine. Its direction was undistinguishable as it seemed to come from every corner of the room. "You could have so much more."

"Who are you? Show yourself?" he snapped.

The woman chuckled at his temper. He felt something slinking about in the flickering shadows, but whenever he thought he knew exactly where she was, she appeared somewhere else. "I have not come to fight. I came here with a proposal... It involves the pharaohs' head on a silver plate."

This intrigued the man. He relaxed his stance, though kept his weapon out as a precaution. "I'm listening woman."

"My master is looking for aids in her conquest. If you help us, we will grant you immense powers beyond your imagination."

"What is the conquest?"

"To take over all the Earth kingdoms and destroy the moon."

The moon? He had heard tales of beings living on the moon. Ethereal looking humans with strange magic and long lives were said to live there. But he always chalked them up to mere fables for children. Perhaps there was some truth to the myths if this master wanted it destroyed. However something bothered him.

"And what will become of Egypt?" he asked, leaning against the sarcophagus.

"It will be yours to command. All of the humans shall be your slaves and you need only serve my master when she is in need of your armies."

He growled, "Wench, I will serve no one!"

"You will if you want to be the one to kill the pharaoh and if you want the powers of true darkness!" her voice shook the room, causing small bits of sandstone to drop from the ceiling. The light of the torch nearly went out.

"Who says I need your pathetic powers? I have my own methods, and they do not involve enslaving the people or becoming the whipped pup of a bitch that can't kill the man herself!" the woman howled and the fire went out. When the blackness settled around him, he could practically feel it moving as though alive.

Howls continued to echo as if the souls of the dead cried out from every corner of the tomb he resided in. Feeling the air shift behind him, he managed to dodge as something attempted to come down on his head. The woman continued to attack, but her movements were predictable and loud enough for him to catch on. He grinned as she tried to gut him with what he now figured out was a spear. She was not skilled with the weapon. Often she either underestimated or overestimated its reach. At the next moment when she miscalculated how close her opponent had moved in, he was able to grab the wooden pole of the weapon as she bright it downward again. Gripping it better, he forced the butt of the spear back and into her stomach causing her to release it.

Tossing the weapon aside he made to stab her with his own sword. Suddenly the air became thick with a sense of damnation. It was as if Death itself had awoken and was walking the Earth. Even his attacker had become frozen with fear when the feeling struck, but not for long. A spark went off, temporally blinding him. Backing away, he heard a strange hissing sound. All of his senses told him to get out now. Immediately he called forth the terrible Ka monster within in him just as an explosion went off. A large silver beast with wings and a serpent for its bottom half quickly encircled the man in its arms and flew through the ceiling. The walls of the tomb then crumbled, burying all of the late pharaohs' treasures as well as his body in the rubble and sand.

The thief appeared in the desert just in time to see his shadowy opponent fly off into the night sky, cursing. Whatever she had been, clearly now, it was not human. Looking to his right he noticed a whirlpool of sand forming right over the tomb he had been in. He let out a growl before retreating to his horse. Though he still had the golden necklaces and headpieces on him he had left his large sack and the pharaohs body in that place. He had been meaning to take the corpse and treasure to the palace as a means of cruelly introducing himself to Pharaoh Atem. However his plans would now have to change. That foul creature and its supposed master were going to be a nuisance, he could tell. And what had been that strange deadly power he had felt? Even his opponent had been fearful of it. Too many unknown factors had come into play and he was not foolish enough to ignore them.

Making his way over to his roan mare that was waiting for him; he saddled up and clicked his tongue. The horse flicked one ear back then turned them around and began to trot away from the area. The sun was about to rise. The first traces of light were showing over the horizon, causing the midnight blue sky to brighten a little and mix with shades of purple and pink. For now he would go home and wait to see how these new players in the game acted. He would still have his revenge on the pharaoh, and if need be, would take down these creatures as well. After all, the Great Thief King Bakura was not one to be taken lightly.

**...**

A young man drummed his fingers on the arm rest of a large throne. His crimson eyes that were lined with kohl, stared impatiently at the main entrance to the grand room. He was adorned in golden decor from head to toe. The most prominent among them was an upside down pyramid with a strange looking eye slightly protruding from it that hung from a chain around his neck. His hair was most unusual. His bangs, which jutted out around his face, were long and golden. A few strands were sticking up along with the rest of his hair that was mostly black with red tips. A purple cape rested around his shoulders. The linen he wore was un-dyed save for a large blue strip that hung down his front from his belt.

Several others stood around him, all looking just as concerned as he. They weren't as lavished in riches as he, but one could not miss the few golden ornaments they bore. Not to mention their own special artifacts much like the pyramid. Slaves brought fruit and drinks for them as they continued to wait for something. All looked to the young man when he finally rose from his seat and walked down the few steps that led up to it.

"Pharaoh Atem?" a short man, whose face was covered by a small sheet, inquired.

"I don't like that Mahado is taking so long in returning. It is already midday." the pharaoh stated.

A tall bearded man with a golden eye in his left eye socket stepped forward. "It is entirely possible that King Prometheus kept him longer than anticipated."

A younger man than him, dressed in mostly blue and carrying a golden rod scoffed, "Mahado may be weak willed, but he would not keep the Pharaoh waiting like this for that old king. I think he went to seek out that strange heka we all felt yesterday morning, or the other one in the night."

Pharaoh Atem nodded. His whole palace had felt the aura in the late hours of the night. It had awoken him, filling his being with a sense of doom. Silently he prayed his most loyal priest and friend had not foolishly gone to encounter whatever housed that power. He himself was waiting for the priest to return so they could all go seek it out. With the combined efforts of their Ka monsters and their Millennium Items they were unstoppable.

However he did not peg Mahado for a fool. He was not only a great priest with much Ba, but also an extremely powerful sorcerer. The only ones who could rival or trump him in power was Atem himself and perhaps the man with the golden eye, High Priest Akhenaden. Having not sensed a disturbance from his Millennium Puzzle, he could only presume Mahado was still alive, which comforted him some. Walking over to one of the large windows, he rested his hands on the sill and peered out at his city. It was vast and grew every year. The monuments erected by the old kings stood proudly around the palace grounds. Hieroglyphics were etched in the stones as well as large painted murals, telling tales of the lives of the pharaohs or gods. A large courtyard was below him. There several platoons of guards marched in formation. The sun was beating down on their already exposed bronze skin. Palm trees offered little shade for the servants and nobles that meandered about. Not a one had a care or even knew of the danger that was lurking somewhere around the sun.

Not but six days ago, the priestess, Isis, came to the throne room with disturbing news. Due to the abilities of her Millennium Necklace, she was able to foresee the future, as well as its possible outcomes. During her morning prayer a vision had come. A great darkness from the sun was coming. Though blacker than the night, it burned with such an intensity none could venture near it without bursting into flame. Seven parts broke from it and shot across space. Three flew to the Earth, while the remaining four went to the moon. The mother darkness seeped back into the sun and cultivated there. Biding its time for the right moment to strike. Her gift also showed her Egypt, where the regrouped remnants of the darkness swept across the desert, killing all within their path. At last they reached Thebes, and smothered the pharaoh in his own shadows.

The other priests used their Items upon hearing this. Both Mahados and Karims Items were able to detect faint traces of an evil forming in the sun. However, tracking the seven who had broken away from it proved difficult. When that strange, dark energy appeared in his lands the morning before this days and then last night as well, he had no doubts it had something to do with them.

"Pharaoh Atem!" a voice called, causing him turn away from the window to meet with one of his guard. The man did not wear the headdress that the soldiers wore to signify their profession. He was one of the captains of the guard. His flaxen hair rested in chunks that went down his neck, the bangs were parted and swept out of his bronze face. Lavender eyes were lined with kohl designs and he wore a purple cape, shorter than that of the pharaohs with a black kilt, leather guards on his arms and shins, and sandals. Two scimitars hung from his belt on each side of him. When Atem met his gaze, the man kneeled.

"What news do you bring Malik?" the pharaoh asked and he rose.

"Sire, Priest Mahado has returned. He and his cortege discovered some creatures not of this world, which attacked them in the canyons of the north. He brought back a woman he believes they were holding prisoner." Malik reported.

Atem frowned, and waved the general aside. The man took a step out of his kings' way, as the golden clad one made h a beeline to the doors. The other priests and his lead advisor followed suit. So his friend had indeed gone to find those mysterious auras. That was unlike him. Perhaps he had felt this girl among them and went to save her. Mahado had the kindest heart out of his priests, and possibly the kindest heart out of anyone he knew. Still, that had been a great risk to take for some unknown woman.

As he turned into another hallway, he found the priest in question and his apprentice heading towards them. Mana kneeled as Mahado bowed when they met in the middle. The man quickly apologized for his tardiness. Atem could feel Seto about to scold his fellow priest, but held his hand up to call for silence from both parties. Everyone stilled, waiting for the pharaoh to make the first move. He looked the pair over. Both were covered in dirt and sand. Their clothes were slightly damp from their sweat as they had to travel during the scorching daylight for some hours. They were both tired, but did their best not to show it. He let out a sigh. What was he going to do with these two?

"Mana, you are dismissed. Priest Mahado, report your findings then you too may leave." the two bowed. The girl turned and rushed off as her master began to recall the events of their night.

Atem listened intently. Mahado was very detailed in his description of his findings. The creatures worried the pharaoh. They had to be a part of that great darkness that was birthed from the sun. He did not want to presume their true strength on such little evidence however. It appeared they could shift in and out of shadow, perhaps carried more manmade weapons like the claws, and were fearful of the light. That last part was odd, considering they were forged from the sun, but perhaps it was the manner of light that affected them. When Mahado got to the part about the girl the pharaoh was most intrigued. She had been that horrible feeling that had awoken him.

When asked where she was, Mahado explained that the guards took her to the slaves' quarters to be bathed and clothed as she had been naked when released from the crystal. Atem ordered Malik, who had also followed them, to bring the girl to him when she was done being tended to. As the captain left, the travel weary priest was also dismissed. He thanked the pharaoh, and then turned to head to his chambers. Atem and the others returned to the throne room where he sat to contemplate everything in the time he had.

**…**

Serenity sat in her bed, nursing a bruised arm. She didn't dare take it or any of the other injuries she had gained from her fighting lessons to the palace healers. They would surely tell her mother and then both Yuuichirou and Motoki would be in deep trouble. Luckily she was a fast healer herself, so by the time her people awoke for their day she would be fit as a fiddle. It had only been her second night of training, but she was doing well. At least she thought so. She was still nowhere near her senshis' level, but she at least knew a few techniques to get an opponent off of her. Her two guards were very patient and taught her ways to strengthen her body throughout the day. Whenever she was waiting for something or in her quarters alone, she would hold fighting stances for a count of ten. They were awkward to her so she always managed to do them wrong. Yuuichirou suggested she held them for the count whenever she could so it would eventually feel more natural.

Unfortunately she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Last night, during her lessons with Lady Haruna she had felt the awakening. She knew she hadn't been the only one too. Immediately her mother arrived and pulled her from the library. The senshi appeared not long after. Sailor Saturn was on Earth. Though Serenity could feel her almost exact location, the others could not. It had happened too fast for them, and they were not as used to her signature as the princess was. However, she kept her dearest friend's whereabouts to herself. She still very much intended to go and retrieve the girl alone after all. Princess Rei had been gone to the temple of Mars within the palace grounds to fire read. So far she had only seen the shadows that had taken the fellow senshi. She had counted seven in all, each with different colored eyes. Princess Ami was locked away in the archives, trying to run energy scans on the blue and green planet. The last two princesses were constantly by the queens' side, passing any information they could in secret. None wanted to reveal their findings to the council who were demanding a manhunt for the deadly warrior and were spreading rumors that she was in league with the ones who had taken her. They had thankfully not felt her awakening.

Knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep again, Serenity changed back into her fighting clothes, a plain cotton shirt with matching pants, and began a series of exercises. She had just finished training with Yuuichirou and Motoki a few hours ago, but still had energy to burn. A smile crossed her face as she stretched her arms. Normally she would never forsake sleep. True, she sometimes got up early to sneak away to visit Saturn, but it wasn't all that often. It was the palace joke that the only one the princess courted was her bed, and that her "evil" maids were trying to break up their love for each other. Now here she was for the second Earth day in a row, sacrificing her "love affair" for her stolen friend. It made her giggle. She didn't worry about falling asleep in court or during lessons. She did that already anyway, and if she happened to really pass out she could just use the excuse she wasn't getting much sleep out of worry. It wouldn't be a lie after all.

She did however; hate lying to her mother and guardians that she would not try anything foolish to get Saturn back. Several times throughout their day she had almost let slip her friends location. When she finally had a chance to slip away she went back to the library and over to the scrolls that were maps of the Earth. Using the coordinates she had felt, she was able to map out where Saturn was. She had been taken to the desert, not far from the borders of the North Kingdom. If she did manage to rescue her, they could easily seek refuge with King Prometheus until being able to go home. What worried her was why Saturn was already awake. Surely she could've easily escaped her captors by now and she had the gift of teleportation same as the other senshi. Had they truly corrupted her like Princess Minako feared?

"I hope she will remember me...and not hate me." Serenity whispered to herself as she once again held a stance. Everything was happening a lot faster than she had anticipated.

"Another sleepless night my princess?" a soothing voice asked. It still startled the girl, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her face. A chuckle sounded as she tried her hardest not to shout in pain and instead whimpered pathetically. Turning she was surprised to find the princess of Pluto standing by her covered window. The woman was a beauty. Her dark green hair was almost black in color and was half kept in a bun at the top of her head. Her crimson eyes twinkled at the clumsiness of the golden haired girl. She was in her senshi garb which was mostly black and a deep red. Her staff resembled a giant key and had a large garnet stone resting at the top. Serenity stood, clutching the dump forming on her forehead.

"Princess Setsuna? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Pluto smiled softly, "I know what it is you plan to do my princess. I have foreseen it."

It was very rarely that Serenity became serious and acted like the future ruler of a kingdom. Now she did so and clenched her fists as she narrowed her eyes, "then you know there is no stopping me."

"I have not come to stop you." this caused the girl to falter. Pluto went and sat on the edge of her bed, patting a space next to her. Serenity walked over and accepted the offer to sit. "My princess...I myself, am lost. So much has deviated from the timeline I originally saw when first granted the powers of time. Some changes I am thankful for, others...I am still unsure of. I can no longer presume to know the final outcome of this future ordeal for it may shift again. You and your senshi are the cause."

"Is that bad?" the girl asked, worried that perhaps she had really messed up something important without realizing it.

"No...and yes. It cannot be helped. You and the others were granted the power to reshape your own destinies by some unknown force. But I did not come here to solely tell you this." she paused, and seemed to be contemplating on whether it was a good idea to continue. Her smile turned melancholy and she now stared at the floor. Her hand that did not grasp her time key held the arm that did in uncertainty.

"Pluto?"

The older woman sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm going on a hope that if you and the senshi can change your destinies, that perhaps I can change mine too... It is selfish of me, but I also want to help." she met the princess's crystal blue gaze now. "You are a senshi as well my princess."

Serenity froze. She? A Sailor Senshi? But there had never been a senshi of the moon. They did not possess the legendary starseeds granted to the famous warriors that housed the powers of the universe. They only had the Ginzuishou, which was powerful enough in its own right if used properly. But still! How could this be so?

Her shock was expected by the time warrior. "Princess Serenity you are the guardian of love and justice. You are Sailor Moon. You were not supposed to awaken as a senshi in this life however, but in the next."

"The next?" the girl asked, snapping out of her revere.

Pluto looked sad again, "you and Saturn were never supposed to meet in this life. Her own people were supposed to put her to sleep. The dark kingdom that is forming was to destroy the Moon Kingdom and all of you were to die then. Your mother would've used the power of the Ginzuishou and at the cost of her life, sealed the enemy away. Saturn would've been summoned then, and fulfill her destiny of bringing about an end to the Silver Millennium, sending you all to be reborn again on Earth in the future. There your true form would come to light and you and the others would finish the dark kingdom that also managed to be reborn as well."

It was a lot of information to take on, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. They were to die? She and others? And her mother. She would never see her mother again. It brought tears to her eyes as she stared off. What a cruel fate. To have the peace they all worked so hard for to come crumbling down so easily. She tried to remember the event of meeting Saturn. She had been the one to beg her mother to go and retrieve the girl from her home planet when news reached them of her banishment. It had merely been a whim, a childish plea to save a girl she knew nothing about. But at the time, she had felt pity. She pitied the dark princess who was unloved and unwanted by her own parents when the prophecy about her future duty was made at the violet eyed girls thirteenth birthday. The day she was made a senshi. Only upon meeting her did she realize the girl did not need her pity, but her love.

"This future is no longer in existence." Pluto spoke, drawing the princess's attention back. "And the future I see now is constantly altering itself. The Silver Millennium may yet survive, but it all depends on you."

"Me?"

The woman smiled, "you and your senshi. As well as your friendship with Sailor Saturn. That one friendship changed the course of time my princess. Perhaps it could save us all?"

Serenity heard the hope in her voice and couldn't help but smile back, "I would like that. But how do I become a senshi now?"

"With this," at that Pluto handed her a broach. It was pretty. It was a golden circle with four smaller circles, each the color of the Inner Senshi, stationed around it. In the middle of the golden one a moon on it's side was carved into the bottom and a star in a gem rested above it. When she picked it up, she felt a beautiful power radiating off of it. "Do not use it here for the others will sense the power it holds. When you get to Earth simply shout out: Moon Prism Power Make-up. It will help you to transform. For now, wear it while you train alone and it will guide you. Don't let anyone else see it."

Serenity clutched it in her hand. With this, she will save their future. She will get Saturn back and set everything right. Looking up at the older warrior she nodded, "thank you Sailor Pluto."

"Don't thank me. I'm not sure if I just doomed us all, but I have faith in you. And hope for our future."

"I do too. I know we will conquer the dark kingdom." Pluto watched the princess. Her determination amazed her. She was still the clumsy, air headed girl she had always been, and would've been if the outcome of the future had remained the same, but now something was different. She was becoming their true leader a lot faster than originally laid out. Though the crimson eyed woman could still see traces of fear there, the girls resolve to protect all of her loved ones shone through brightly. She truly was the most pure and beautiful star out of all the senshi across the universe.

Rising from their seats, Pluto bowed to her princess and future queen. "I must go now, before my absence is noted. Stay strong my princess. The right time for you to act will come, and you will know when it does."

Serenity smiled as the woman began to dematerialize before her. She waved goodbye and was soon alone in her room. Her gaze fell back down to the broach. Such a small thing, but she knew how looks could be deceiving. Saturn was proof of that. Walking over to the curtains she slipped behind them and pushed open the twin glass doors that led to her balcony. The suns heat kissed her skin and instantly she was in her royal princess attire. The fabric was light and soothing on her skin and the weight of her heart shaped tiara that rested on top of her head felt full of purpose now.

Though she could not see the Earth at present, she could feel the life it held. Soon she would make the journey there. She would be able to see those blue waters, romantic deserts, and lush forests for her own eyes. Her pupils dilated enough to allow her to see in such bright light now. Hopefully she could get used to it. Travel by night, on Earth, was not the same as on the moon. The moon was much smaller in comparison and therefore could not cast as much light onto the planet. Shielding her eyes now with her arm she glanced up at the blazing sun for a moment. What she saw rendered a gasped. There, in the center, was a tiny speck of black. From it she could feel the great evil that threatened their peace. The broach in her other hand hummed. It too could feel it. Her gaze bore down at the trinket as she made a silent promise to herself that she would not fail.

With that the princess walked back inside and decided to try and get some sleep. Night would soon fall and another day at the palace awaited her.

**...**

Sailor Pluto watched at the Gates of Time as everything once again shifted. New lives were spared as others were now taken. Time seemed to be caught in a whirlpool of changes. She had revealed to the princess as much as she dared too. So much was changing. Her fate no longer rested with the Northern Prince Endymion, but with another. That fate too was tricky and rested entirely upon them. The guardian wasn't at all sure how her leader would react to such a man. He wasn't as gentle and sensible as the fair prince. This new one was very serious and slightly more portentous. Not at all someone Pluto would've pegged the lovable, bubbly Lunarian to fall for. However their love would not form so easily.

She had to admit; at least their possible futures were amusing. The other senshis were a lot more wishy-washy. There were too many outcomes to have a firm grasp of an at least basic concept as to where they would end up and who with if anybody. Her own future was just as hazy. Though Endymion, her secret infatuation, was no longer completely tied to the Moon Princess, though was still a possible outcome, had his fate nearly set in stone as well.

For now she would just watch. Though her actions were forbidden she no longer cared. If found out she would be punished severely unless things were already too far off course to fix. She was not the one to have initially caused so much to deviate in the beginning, but she would intervene when she saw fit now. No longer would she stand by and let the others sacrifice themselves as she remained. No longer would she be bound by duty to be alone through the ages. If the once future Sailor Moon had taught her anything, it was that she must risk it all for the good and happiness of the future. So this is what she would do. This would be the destiny she would lay down for herself. Even if it meant death.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my third chapter to this story. I really hope you like it. I haven't gotten much feedback so I'm really not sure if I should continue or not. I don't need much, but some constructive criticism, or thoughts about it would be nice. These chapters take so much time and dedication that it feels sort of pointless to keep going if nobody really cares for it.**

**Big thanks to my lone reviewer: ****martian-general-bookworm,**** as well as to the readers who have favorite and followed. I probably wouldn't have put up this chapter if it weren't for you!**

**Pairings Thus Far:**  
Serenity/ Atem  
Hotaru/ Malik  
Minako/ Bakura

**Ages:**

Serenity, Ami- 16 (on verge of 17)  
Minako, Makoto, Rei- 17  
Hotaru-16 (just turned when encased)  
Haruka, Michiru- 23  
Setsuna- 27  
Atem, Bakura- 17  
Seto, Marik- 18  
Endymion- 20

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
